


Terrible

by LoverCrowley (ShadowScale)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, could be a human au?, i mean they are in human bodies after all, or just some universe where angels/demons can get sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/LoverCrowley
Summary: Crowley isn't feeling so great, but lucky for him he's got someone to take care of him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Terrible

Crowley is sick. He is laying on the couch in the backroom of the bookshop, and he is sick. He feels hot, and he vaguely recollects Aziraphale pressing a hand to his forehead earlier and muttering about a fever. He feels hot. And so tired. At some point Aziraphale suggest he go upstairs and rest in the little flat above the shop but he’s too tired even to move that far. He drifts in and out of sleep.

The surroundings change slightly each time he wakes, bleary eyed. A cup of cocoa on the table becomes a cup of tea becomes a little plate of biscuits becomes another cup of cocoa. Or possibly the same cup of cocoa now reheated after having been forgotten. The sunlight streaming in changes angles, the shadows grow longer, stretching across the floor.

The surroundings change slightly every time Crowley wakes but there are three constants. One: the tall glass of cool water on the table that never seems to empty even though Crowley drinks from it each time he wakes. Two: the uncomfortable heat and general body ache that has Crowley feeling awful. Three: Aziraphale’s presence. 

Sometimes Aziraphale is settled in the arm chair a few feet away. Sometimes he is puttering around at his desk or in the stacks, just out of sight but there nonetheless. Sometimes he is perched at the opposite end of the couch, carefully positioned between Crowley’s limbs. Sometimes he is right there, cradling Crowley’s head in his lap.

The redhead wakes to Aziraphale humming along ever so softly to the tune playing off his gramophone and scratching gently at his head. Crowley tilts his head to look up at him and Aziraphale smiles when he catches his eye.

“How are you, my dear? Any better?”

Crowley opens his mouth to say ‘I feel terrible’ but what comes out instead is “I love you so terribly much.”

The fingers against his scalp halt their movement and Crowley holds his breath. What a time to drop that confession on him. He’d loved him for sometime, but had never quite gotten around to saying it out loud. He’d never quite found the right moment to share his feelings, to let himself be vulnerable.

It turns out being slightly delirious with fever and having the blonde take exceptionally good care of him was just the push he needed.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale begins. He finds he can’t look away from the golden gaze locked on his face, no doubt drinking in every minute detail of his expression. “Would you- I think-” Aziraphale stumbles on his words, takes a breath and tries again. “I would terribly like to kiss you. May I?”

“Can you…?” Crowley blinks. “ _No._ ”

The hand in his hair jerks, retracting at once and then Crowley and Aziraphale are talking over each other.

“I’m so sorry, you said you lov- I thought you meant- I’m sorry-”

“That sounded too harsh- I’m sorry- it’s not that I don’t want to kiss you-”

Crowley pushes himself into a sitting position and takes one of Aziraphale’s hands. “Angel, I didn’t mean _no_ as in _no, never_. I’m- I’m sick. If we kiss you’ll definitely get sick too and I don’t want that. It’s miserable.” He pauses. “But I do love you. That’s exactly what I meant. And I-" He squirms, feeling shy all of a sudden. "I intended to kiss you all day long as soon as I’m better. If you’re still interested, of course."

Aziraphale relaxes, expression melting into a soft smile. “I better do my best to help you get better then, hm? And I might just hold you to that ‘all day long’ business." 


End file.
